zezeniafandomcom-20200223-history
Emma's Problem
Location: Ellaria, Bank of the Poor (NPC Emma) Creatures: Dark Ranger, Thief, Bandit, one Dark Monk in the quest room Reward: 250 gold pieces, 1500 experience points (minus the experience from beating the creatures), golden bracelet Level Requirement: 8. For mages I would recommend to do it at level 12-15 with good equipment and at least 10 mana potions, to make sure you won't die on your way. Make sure you have magic level 10, since Sting Strike and Energy Ball are handy to defeat thieves etc. quickly, while Energy Blast can save you when you get swarmed. Chance of getting swarmed by thieves and bandits is very high. How to: Start off in Ellaria and go to the Bank of the Poor Quarters. Ask her about a quest, mission or task or offer your help (simply use one of these four words. Emma will tell you that she has lost her necklace and that it got stolen by thieves. You will get an update in your quest log. Leave the bank and go to the right. Head south on the first street you see and continue south until you see the entrance to a cave: two skulls at stakes. A thief will come running out. Inside the cave, you will encounter four more thieves. Follow the path to the right and head south into the small room, where you go down the stairs. You will find yourself in a larger underground cave with thieves, bandits and dark rangers. (Mages: Do not use all of your mana potions yet! You will need some in the quest room.) Follow the path down, then go to the right and take the first path that goes down again. Now you will have to follow the path to the right. There is the possibility to go down a few times, but this is not the way you need for this quest. So if you want to be fast, you need to continue to the right until you have reached the end of the path and you can only go up. Follow the way up into some rooms with doors. Bandits and Thieves will come down. Watch out for the dark rangers in the corners, as they keep shooting you from a distance. This can cost you a lot of health points while fighting off the bandits and thieves. As you continue your way up, you will see two stairs: one on the right and one on the left. Both of them lead to the quest room. I took the stairs on the left, but you will get swarmed by all of the creatures in the room over there. In the quest room, you will encounter two bandits, two dark rangers and a dark monk. For mages the best way is to attack them one at a time while using Sting Strike and Energy Blast and keep healing. So, you will need to drink mana constantly. There is a chest in the room that contains Emma's heirloom. You can choose to clear the room and then get the heirloom, or kill enough of the creatures to survive when you take the heirloom and run down again. Your quest log will be updated once you open the chest. When you have gone down the stairs again, follow your way back to the left until the path leads up. Then you go left and up again to find the stairs where you entered the dungeon. Leave the cave (kill the five thieves up here again or simply run) and return to the Bank of the Poor. Greet Emma and say "heirloom". She will thank you and give you your reward: 1500 experience points, 250 gold and a golden bracelet. You will get the last update in your quest log: Mission complete! :)